There has been significant interest in apparatus and methods for identifying and verifying various articles or products (or objects) such as explosives, ammunition, paint, petroleum products, and documents. Known methods used to identify and verify such objects generally involve adding and detecting materials like code-bearing microparticles, bulk chemical substances, and radioactive substances. Other methods used for identifying and verifying objects include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,106,021, 6,082,775, 6,030,657, 6,024,200, 6,007,744, 6,005,915, 5,849,590, 5,760,394, 5,677,187, 5,474,937, 5,301,044, 5,208,630, 5,057,268, 4,862,143, 4,485,308, 4,445,225, 4,390,452, 4,363,965, 4,136,778, and 4,045,676, as well as European Patent Application Nos. 0911626 and 0911627, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is also known to apply materials to objects in order to track, for example, point of origin, authenticity, and their distribution. In one method, inks that are transparent in visible light are sometimes applied to objects and the presence (or absence) of the ink is revealed by ultraviolet or infrared fluorescence. Other methods include implanting microscopic additives that can be detected optically. However, detecting these materials is primarily based on optical or photometric measurements.
Unfortunately, many of the apparatus and methods for identifying and verifying objects using such materials (called taggants) are unsatisfactory for several reasons. First, they are often difficult and time-consuming. In many instances, a sample of the object (of the object itself) must be sent to an off-site laboratory for analysis. In other instances, the apparatus are often expensive, large, and difficult to operate. In yet other instances, the taggant used is radioactive, causing serious health concerns.